The World Of Remnant
by AviRen0
Summary: A game played by the gods themselves who picks their pawns and set 'em against each other for their own amusement. (Will Accept OC's Character)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Dimensional Pull

Jaune Arc clad in his regular armour when he's not in his school uniform, the young lad was walking all bout somewhere feeling lost as he hopelessly sighed in defeat "Am lost aren't I?" he saw several beowulves, nasty creatures coming outta the trees which they had hid their presences from him as he was frightened beyond doubt.

"Oh no!" he quickly grabbed his sheath which enveloped into a shield as he grabbed his trusty sword which was plain normal by any standard Beacon Academy students had in their arsenal, the young boy with his yellow hair and his dark-blue eyes were focused on the first beowulf that got killed first as it pounced at Jaune only for him to use his shield to throw it over his overhead and thrust into it's gut.

Four beowulves remained circling the young boy.

Two rushed at Jaune who was so scared that he couldn't move as the two other flanked his side soon enough he thought 'So tis it huh, tis is how I die' he thrashed and struggled with vigor at his foes only for him to be defeated in the end after killing all four beowulves.

Jaune Arc soon laid in a puddle of his own blood as he had slowly began to his wounds while the beowolves around was disappearing into the air.

'Is tis how I end, not even be able to live up to Pyrrha's expectations she had for me or will Nora, Ren ever learn that i pathetically perished in the woods all alone, am not a hero...am coward' Jaune thought to himself as tears formed around his eyes, as he used his strength to lift himself off the ground.

Jaune was gonna perish and die in the woods, he tried to move and make his way home to Beacon Academy only to fall and stumble as his vision began to blur up, as he felt his strength draining and each joint in his body go limp and cold.

"Do you wanna live Jaune Arc?" a faint voice Jaune could hear in his head "Do you wish to live, but stronger and better and a hero?"

Jaune simply couldn't fathom who were speaking in his mind.

"Do you wish to see your friend Pyrrha Nikos once more?" the voice grew stronger.

"Yes more than anything in the world" Jaune Arc replied with his remaining strength he had left in his mouth.

"Well then only thing you need to do is reach out and say these simple words" the voice grew omnious.

"What?" the voice whispered into Jaune Arc's ears to hear which widened his eyes for a split moment.

"Say it and I'll fulfill your wish, sorta lad hahaha" the voice laughed in a booming voice as Jaune could feel reptilian eyes gazing at him in his mind yellow with madness.

Jaune thought it over carefully and decided to say the words that had been said in his mind"I Jaune Arc declare myself a champion of the first universe and shall represent Lord Sherogan in his time of need!" Jaune shouted out with his voice as he could speak no more.

The voice was quiet for a moment then began to talk "Good, cuz we have much to do lad, hahaha mwuahahaha!" the ominous voice grew larger as a blue portal engulfed Jaune's body whole as he slowly slipped into the hole that was created to send him somewhere.

Soon enought Jaune Arc was no more on Remnant, but alive and about to exist on another plane.

"You my boy have lots to do, hahaha" The voice disappeared.

Jaune Arc was transported to another plane as blue circle portal that appeared in mid-air spat him out to the ground of his newfound home.

"So tis is my new home, huh" Jaune was still lying on the ground looking around as his vision began to blur up.

A man dressed in black charcoal colored armor and wearing a black bat-like helmet emerged from the nearby bushes to take a further inspection at Jaune Arc arrival.

"It seems another has arrived to Remnant...I just hope tis one survives, unlike the last one" the bat knight leaned down to carry Jaune and treat his wounds somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ; The New Remnant**

Jaune Arc was currently passed out while slowly being awakened by the smell of stew cooking close-by, the man had his bat-like black helmet off sitting on a stool near Jaune who slowly regained consciousness, the man wore a tabard of crimson red and a black three-headed dragon on it.

His savior a man of silver-platinum hair reach past his shoulders as the man had a regal look to him as his deep purple eyes reflected off the fire he stood crouching near a stew keeping it steady, the man had a face of a warrior and he kept himself cleanshaven, he had alabaster pale skin.

The man had a presence of aura emitting from him that was dark and immense for a second when Jaune began rubbing his eyes as his saviour's aura disappeared.

"You've awoken, I thought for a moment Lord Sherogan, let another corpse into New Remnant" the purple eyed man continued focusing onto the stew he was cooking "You might need to recover a bit more, cuz you took a heavy tumble when you hit ground" the silver haired man said while stirring a wooden spoon in the stew and tasted it and decided "Great it's done" he felt the stew ready as he poured it, into a wooden bowl and gave Jaune Arc a spoon with it only before Jaune frightenly react to his surroundings quickly.

"WHERE AM I!?, WHO ARE YOU!?" his eyes widened as he was currently unarmed and felt afraid of his surroundings as he quickly paced around the room while holding his head to concentrate "I was one moment just fighting beowulves now am in some place called New Remnant!?" he said in a frantic tone only for his saviour to calm him down "WHER-"

The Dark Knight slapped Jaune across the face.

"Calm yourself lad, I'll explain everything to you momentarily after you had your meal" he shoved the stew into Jaune's arms "NOW EAT!" which Jaune instantly sat down to eat.

"Where-" he tasted the stew filled with potatoes and carrots which he found delicious "This is delicious, and who are you?" Jaune had many questions while the man that saved him sat down.

The whole entire time while Jaune ate his stew the air was tense with tension, until the dragonknight decided to break the tension.

"So how did you end up here lad?" he asked Jaune who stopped eating and gently put the wooden bowl down.

"I just remember fighting off a horde of Beowulves!, then I appeared here..." Jaune said in a sad tone while looking down at the floor depressed "What about you? how did you come here" the young lad asked the older man who looked a few years older than him, as Jaune looked intently at the man.

"You died a warrior's death" The silver haired man praised Jaune Arc feat.

The Dragonknight looked momentarily pained by his origin whence he came from.

"I...don't wish to talk bout it, only thing I can mention is a lot of people died cuz of me and my cause" the man could only divulge so far as Jaune didn't look the kind to press any further.

"Okay...so were are we?" his next question was "Cuz tis doesn't resemble the Remnant am fond of" Jaune somehow noticed the outside world not resembling Remnant.

"Oh alright, Tis world be called New Remnant constructed by the elder gawds!" the man made it sound awful and ominous, as he flicked his silvery hair away from his face "Those selected are chosen as champions to fight in their war which right now is currently known as Sixth Aedric War" that fact shocked Jaune Arc to the core.

"The...Sixth...War!?" his expression was erratic as he quickly had his two hands on his head until he noticed his left arm had some sorta symbol on his wrist "WHAT'S TIS?!" the symbol on his wrist lit up for a moment in blueish color as the man that saved him showed his reassuring they weren't in danger.

"My name is by the way Daemon I Blackfyre, son of Aegon IV, and the symbol with the three stripes on it shows your alliegance to Sherogan, it's mostly for show but serves it purposes sometimes" Daemon Blackfyre revealed his name to Jaune who pronounced it and found it foreign, on his lips and tongue.

"How long have you been on tis plane, Daemon?" Jaune asked politely.

"Couple weeks, so I've gotten the hang of the rules and why were summoned" Daemon Blackfyre said while gathering his stuff.

"And that is?" Jaune asked getting clad in his gear and reaching for his sword and shield.

"Were here to win a war, afterall we have to search for our other allies, that's how I found you my tattoo on my wrist lit up when you were close by-"

Jaune Arc was kind enough to reveal his identity to Daemon Blackfyre "Am Jaune Arc, simple farmboy" he said in kidding tone.

"Well met Jaune Arc" Daemon shook Jaune's hand.

"So where are we suppose to meet tis new allies of ours?" Jaune asked while the both of them got ready to depart.

"I heard of a rumour of an demon fox plaguing a close-by village we should probably check that rumour out, or we could head towards the Whispering Willow Woods as some yokels have seen red demon eyes wandering there scaring off their farmers, and not only that the children had said they seen a woman burning part of the woods to cinder while she dances around with some red eyes that supposed to have engulfed half the woods into flames" Daemon Blackfyre was laying out the scenario in which they could go "Also as Lord Sherogan's champions we need to rally his troops and lead them to siege *The Other Aedrics Champions* which could mean we are gonna be facing people from your realm Jaune Arc, simple farmboy" Daemon explained everything to Jaune Arc to process in his mind.

Soon enough everyone was ready to move out as Jaune stood and asked.

"What army do we have?" that was his last question.

Which Daemon stopped near the large wooden willow door and said "None as of yet...counting you were 2" which brought Jaune's jaw agape and speechless "Now let us get going lad, your jaw agape won't gather us any support, hehe" Daemon I Blackfyre chuckled as he grabbed his dark ebony blade that looked sleek, deadly.

"WAIT UP! Jaune quickly pursued Daemon "Where we heading first!?" he was wearing a large backpack.

"The first stop in gathering an army is to recruit men, where better than a Village we gonna liberate from the grasp of Aruza grasp" Daemon responded

Jaune Arc finally was out of the damp dark small hut and saw the outside as it looked a lot more different than Remnant, it looked more different in terrain as the fields were dark and grey, with green fauna that flowed gently with the breeze, as a small gust whipped through Jaune's hair that felt great as his blue eyes saw the world he was on 'New Remnant huh. I guess it can't be all that bad' from a distance he saw smoke as Daemon quickly rushed to the direction.

"Follow me squire I mean lad, we need to get to the village Mook!" they both ran with great haste.

When they ran Jaune Arc's symbol grew red greatly indicating something.

 _ **-Elsewhere-**_

A field somewhere filled with smoke and dust, with few flames still a lit while corpses of men and women dead on the ground of the dirt battlefield.

Two individuals still stood amongst the corpses that stood apart from the army they were with that seemed to be killing off any stragglers still alive, the spearmen made light work outta the defeated army which they skewered as the defeated foes couldn't fight back.

The two individuals was doing something as one woman with a bright flaming eye with an amber-like eye while her black hair kept her right eye hidden from sight, the woman wore a sleek carmine red dress that looked fancy compared to the man she was with, as the woman looked to be sitting on a stump while the man was doing something to her leg. Also she wore a large rice hat she took from the man she was with, and played with it with devious grin upon her face as her amber-like eye was focused on the man she was with.

The man looked young and sickly pale, raven black-hair he wore with a low pony-tail and wore a cloak with red clouds on it, his eyes were red for a moment with black swirvly otomes, until his eyes reverted back to it's original color dark onyx eyes that was focused on the woman's bruised leg that had a small trickle of blood falling slowly down.

"You need to be more careful next time, I can't always protect you..." the sickly pale man said creating a makeshift tourniquet and treating the injury for the amber eyed woman who winced in pain when he tied the tourniquet on her bruised leg as she let out a small painful moan, the sickly paled man with them black onyx eyes were done as he said "Finished, next time don't go outta control or you won't be so lucky like you are now, and end up with a more major injury then of tis" the sickly young man mentioned as the woman he was with scoffed at his remark.

The woman lifted the man's rice strawhat that was conical shape and huge with few paper strands attached to it, and smiled deviously at the man as her pale delicate fingers gently was placed at the man's chin and lifted him towards her eye "Oh my sweet beloved, that will never come to pass as long as your with me, or otherwise I'll be bored all by my lonesome self burning and incinerating these fools to death...and I'm never outta control, but in control" she showcased her powers with her free hand which ignited in flames, in her hand it looked controlled.

The sickly man simply took the woman's delicate hand placed underneath his chin and placed his and her's on her lap and he simply said "Sometimes I wonder why a man like myself ever did deserve one such as yourself...Cinder" the man spoke his lover's name as he gently put his lips on her which she'd return with fiery one of her's.

Cinder said with a seductive tone as she looked at the man in his dark onyx eyes and said with a genuine smile "You're the only one to complete me...Itachi, as you understand my true self, even going as far disregarding my nefarious past" she gently rubbed the left side of Itachi's face gently.

Both lovers stared at each other for a while until they saw two archers in each direction aiming their arrows at the two, only for Itachi Uchiha and Cinder Fall to react quickly.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi eyes turned red with black swirvling otomes that sent a black flame that lit the archer up and who screamt in pain as he died a horrible slow roasting death.

Cinder amber eye lit up as she burnt the second archer to crisp leaving only ashes.

Soon enough both lovers was in each other embrace once more, and leaning in to share a loving kiss once more only to be interrupted as their lips were soon to connect, as a soldier ran only to recieve a glare from Cinder that made the man nervous as Itachi sat down on a tree stump, while Cinder dusted off the dust from her red dress with intricate designs on it.

"So-" the soldier was interrupted quickly.

"Make your statement quick before I lose my temper," Cinder warned the soldier who began to sweat in his iron armor.

"Cinder no need to take it out on tis poor man" Itachi added which made Cinder fall into Itachi's lap in a fake manner as she let herself fall into his lap.

"Oh Itachi, your kindness knows no bound, as your truly a kind child" Cinder said in a joking manner with a smirk upon her face.

Itachi simply sighed "Go on and report" the soldier continued talking.

"The Western army is victorious and the Eastern army has been defeated SIR! we shall make camp here in the Whispering Woods Willow before continuing on to Castle Regalen" the soldier said quickly "Also we sent couple ravens back to our majestic leader's back to the capital to announce our victory!" the soldier said before running of in fear after Cinder eye glew for a single moment.

Soon they made camp.


End file.
